goanimatecommunityfandomcom-20200214-history
Chickery Neat
Created by Igor. Chickery Neat was started and finished when Igor had a crush on Shauna, while Eyeful Mii, trough started when Igor had a crush on Shauna, it was finished when Igor had a crush on MC Adore. Chickery Neat (W/A: TV TROPES! YOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!) Chapter 1: A New Start Igor was talking to Toothy. Igor: I....I....Have no idea. how we are going to stop Gackt and Chef Retardee. Toothy: We Wonder How. Igor: Could Be...Something... Igor pulled out a muffin. Toothy: Whoa! Do you Realize That Nutty and Derpy Hooves could try to eat your muffin? Igor: Maybe? Shauna walked next to Igor. Igor: Hey Shauna... Shauna was tired. she went to her bedroom to sleep. Igor and Toothy were tired as well and they went to their bedroom to sleep there. on the early morning of the next day, shauna woke up and went to the bathroom to brush her teeth, she went to the kitchen, who petunia was waiting. Petunia: Ssh. Shauna, Don't Wake up Toothy and Igor. Shauna: Ok. As Shauna swapped out her pajamas to her normal clothes, she went out with Petunia. 2 minutes later, Igor and Toothy wake up. Igor: Hmm...something there is missing...where is shauna? Toothy: a day ago, Petunia told me that she is going out with shauna this morning. i think they went to the park. Igor: Indeed...Indeed....Indeed! As One Would guess, Igor clothed himself with his normal clothes, he also went to the bathroom to brush his teeth. (W/A: Igor was wearing pajamas.) Igor and Toothy went to the park. Shauna and Petunia was There. Toothy: Nailed It! Petunia: Uh? Igor: he tought that you were on the park, petunia. Cuddles and Giggles arrive. Giggles: Oh No! I'm Late! Petunia: It's Okay. Someone starts to throw rocks on Shauna and Giggles, Leaving Igor and Cuddles Confused. Igor: Let Me Guess, Sniffles threw rocks. Sniffles walks into Igor. Sniffles: You knew it. Igor: Yeah.... It Started to Rain. Igor: RUN TO OUR HOUSE!!!! (W/A: Most of Igor's friends live on Igor's House.) as Everyone Runned back to Igor's House... Shauna and Giggles Caught a Cold. Chapter 2: ColdMix Towards a Pink Igor: WAIT. this reminds of something. Cuddles: It's like when Sniffles tried to cure Giggles by the hard way, but killed her, lumpy, and himself on the process. Igor Gasps. Igor: WHOA. Someone was waiting outside the house, it was Lammy, The Mole, Truffles, Calem, Tierno, Lumpy and Nutty. Igor: Hello Everyone. 1 minute later....Calem was making a Sandwich to himself. The Mole: Dang, i wish i wasn't blind! Sniffles: let me help. sniffles guides The Mole into the Medic Room. 1 hour later, The mole had eye surgery, so he could see stuff again. The Mole: Thanks God! The Mole gave Sniffles 145$. Sniffles: it was free, but thanks for the money anyway. Calem tought up of everyone else, so he made sandwiches to everyone, but the kitchen was a mess. Igor: ...Clean the Kitchen. Igor, Petunia and Toothy started to clean the kitchen. it took 5 minutes to clean it. Igor: Anyway, these sandwiches that calem made are tasty. Once the Rain Stopped, it was night again, Nobody was Sleepy expect Igor, because of Sniffles. Igor: i need to sleep, okay? Igor went to his and Toothy's Room and went to sleep on the bed. on the next day's Morning, Igor felt normal. Toothy was on front on him. Chapter 3: Pop's Demise Toothy: There is no cheese on the fridge. Igor: Let me get some cheese on the market. Again, Igor brushed his teeth, swapped his pajamas with his normal clothes and went to the market. Giggles went with Igor. Everyone else stayed on igor's house. On the Market, Igor was looking for cheese, he sees Pop and Cub. Igor: Hey Pop, What happened to your house? Pop: My House is destoryed, so i need somewhere to live. Igor: why you don't go to my house? Igor also guides Pop and Cub to The Food Section, Igor pulled out a milk to Everyone and Of Course, Cub! Igor was also carrying some Market Bags, he puts the milk inside one of the bags. After buying everything they need, Giggles needed something that she forgot, Some Soap. Giggles: Whoa! we forgot the soap! Igor: Wait!!!! Igor rushed to the Hyienge section., he brought some stuff and of course, soap on this section. after they paid for everything, They Return Home. Toothy: Welcome Back. Igor: Okay. Toothy: i also took this photo. Igor took a look on the photo. Shauna and Petunia are hugging on the photo. Igor: Neat. Pop and Cub Arrived. Pop: do you mind if I Let Cub Watch TV? Igor: Yes...Also, i have to take care of cub...until you become better as a parent, Oh. Sniffles and Giggles can teach you that. Pop: Okay. Chapter 4: Demix Liver Pop Went to the School Room, Sniffles was the Teacher. 5 Minutes Later... Sniffles: It is Right to let the childern on the bath tub while you talk on the phone? Pop: Nope, It is not...it there is a risk of the childern drowning. Sniffles: Correct. 55 Minutes Later.. Pop: Now I'm a Good Father to Cub. yay. Sniffles: you may exit the room now. Pop Exits the School Room. meanwhile on the 2nd Floor Hall. Nutty: Uhhh.... Igor: Nutty, do you want some... Igor pulls out a chocolate bar. Igor: Chocolate? Nutty: Okay. Sniffles: WAIT! DON'T! Sniffles runned into Igor. Sniffles: Nutty only ate candy for the last 7 days! Igor: So? Nutty: Uh? Sniffles: If he eats another Candy, he will get diebates. Nutty: There is logic on this Fanfiction? Igor: Yes, there is, and I'M NOT GOING TO PAY TO FIX THE 4TH WALL! Sniffles Took the Chocolate Bar from Igor's Hand. Igor: Okay...But Nutty has Candy Glued on His Body. Sniffles Also Takes The Candy stuck on Nutty's Body. Sniffles: Be sure to have a Healthy Meal everyday. Nutty: Okay. Igor Goes to the kitchen, picks up a apple, and puts it on the dinner table, Sniffles and Nutty walk in. Igor: you may eat the apple. Nutty starts eating the Apple, he likes it. Nutty: Wow! this is a new kind of food i have eaten, it's sightly better than candy. Igor: Yeah. Cuddles walks in. Cuddles: Get Some Carrots to Nutty. Igor gave a carrot to nutty...Nutty likes it too. Nutty: Carrots are so juicy.. Igor: Yeah. Meanwhile on the Living Room...Cub is watching TV. Cub: This is a wice Shew. (Tranlastion: This is a Nice Show.) Pop gave Cub some Milk on a bottle. Cub: Thanks. back to the kitchen. Chapter 5: A Moose Among Us Igor: Sniffles. Lumpy is dumb. please make him smart like most of us. Sniffles: Wait for him. Lumpy walks to the kitchen to pick some Cheese...but he is stopped by Igor and Sniffles. Sniffles: Wait! You must be Lumpy! Lumpy: So? Sniffles grabs Lumpy's Hand. Sniffles: You must learn a lot. Sniffles and Lumpy go to the School Room, Again, Sniffles is the teacher. 5 minutes later... Sniffles: What is 5+69? Lumpy: 73? Sniffles: Close. Lumpy: 74? Sniffles: Correct. 5 hours later. Sniffles: What is 2x8+10-100x6? Lumpy: Negative 444. (-444) Sniffles: Correct. Lumpy was now smart. Sniffles: now you may exit the room. Lumpy and Sniffles Exit the Room. they walk to the Living Room, Igor say to both that it's bedtime. Lumpy and Sniffles go to their room, Lumpy reorginzes his part of the room and it's clean. they go to sleep. on the early morning of the next day. Shauna and Petunia wake up, Brush their teeth and they start to watch TV. Shauna: Petunia.. Petunia: Yes... Shauna: *in a rather shy voice* Don't tell Igor this, but...I love you, Petunia. Petunia: okay. *in a rather shy voice* Don't Tell Toothy, but I love you too, Shauna. (W/A: ShaunaXPetunia xD) Chapter 6: Expand a House to a Hotel 1 hour later, everyone else wakes up. Igor: Okay, we have some More People walking. on this paper, it reads that Wii Fit Trainer, Villager, John, Zelda, Handy, Flaky, Flippy, Disco Bear, May, Tails, Iris, Knuckles, Cream, Aryan,Shadow are arrving to stay here. Handy Arrives First. Handy: I wish i had hands. Sniffles: Let me help. Sniffles and Handy go to the Medic Room. 15 minutes later, Handy had Hands Again! Meanwhile on the Living Room, Villager and Wii Fit Trainer Arrive. Igor: Hey WFT And Villager, are you okay? WFT: i went there to live with you, Also Nutty is out of form. (W/A: WFT Is short to Wii Fit Trainer.) Igor: Let me guide you to Nutty. Igor Guides Wii Fit Trainer to Nutty, who is eating a orange. WFT: Nutty, it's time to do some Training. Igor: Handy has finished building a Training Room. WFT and Nutty went to the Training Room. Meanwhile on the Living Room, Flippy, Flaky and Disco Bear Arrive. Igor Rushes to the Living Room. Igor: Hey Disco Bear, You should stop trying to flirt with the girls, they don't care for you. Disco Bear: Yeah. Indeed. Petunia and Toothy walks into the Living Room. Petunia: Also, Disco Bear is fat. Disco Bear: I know. Wii Fit Trainer walks into Disco Bear. WFT: Meet me at training Room. Disco Bear: Okay. Tails, Iris, Knuckles, May, and everyone else that was coming to Igor's House Arrived. Igor: Ayoo Everybody. Tails: There was a school room, so i will be a secound teacher. Knuckles: I will help on the Training Room. Igor: Wii Fit Trainer also gave the Room the names "Fitness Room" and "Gym Room". Shadow: I hope there is no chaos. May: Could someone bring me some cookies? (W/A: This Time Disco Bear is not going to kidnapp May!) John: Hey Igor! Igor: Hi John. Knuckles runs into the Training/Gym/Fitness Room, There is Wii Fit Trainer trying to make Disco Bear lose Weight. Knuckles: I Will Help you. Knuckles Puts some tire Obstacles to disco bear jump over them. Meanwhile on the Living Room, Lifty and Shifty Arrive, Sniffles walks into the living room again. Sniffles: we should teach Lifty and Shifty to Not Steal, as it is aganist the law. Tails: and make them to stop breaking the law. Sniffles, Lifty, Tails and Shifty Go to the school room, Sniffles and Tails are the teachers. 4 minutes later.. Sniffles: it is right to Run Over someone with a car? Lifty: Nope, Nope, Nope. Tails: Correct. 6 minutes later.. Sniffles: You See a Lost Object on the floor, It's to Keep it for you OR give it to the owner? Lifty and Shifty: give it to the owner, Unless Nobody Owns It. Tails and Sniffles: Correct. Marina Arrives on the School Room. She is the Third Teacher...she just arrived. Marina: Is this the School Room? Tails: Yes. 15 Minutes Later... Lifty and Shifty: Now we are nice people. THEHEHE.... Lifty, Shifty, Marina, Tails and Sniffles exit the School Room... Back to Living Room, Igor was Resting. Igor: Well...Hi Marina, i didn't notice you. Marina: Hello. Igor: So...Well... Igor rushes to Handy's Office Room, He Asks him To Move the School Room next to the house and Expand it a Lot, and Make a Hall Conntecting the House with the The School. 4 hours later, Handy manages to do it, there is 6 Schoolrooms, 2 for Morning, 2 for Afternoon, and 2 for Night, there was also a Break Room for Break Times, A Art Room for Art Lessons, Music Rooms for Music Lessons and more. And the House was Expanded to have 4 Floors. Floor 1 had the Living Room and the Hall Conntecting the House to the School, and a backyard. Floor 2 had Handy's Office, Fitness Room, and a Kitchen. Floor 3 had Bathrooms, a Nursery Room, and Some Others to Everybody. Floor 4 Had 8 Bedrooms, 4 For the Males, 4 for the Females, the Males Clean their Bedrooms if they were a mess, same for the Female s, who also clean the room too. there also has a elevator. Igor Runned to His, Toothy, Cuddles and Nutty's Room. Chapter 7: Igor Luan's Pizzaria (W/A: Chapter 7's Title is a Pun of Freddy Fazbear's Pizzaria) Nutty, Cuddles and Toothy arrive too. Cuddles: What we are going to do? Nutty: I got a Tomato. Toothy: Hmm.. Igor: We should make a pizza on The Kitchen, follow me. Igor, Toothy, Cuddles and Nutty walk to the kitchen to make some pizzas. Igor: Pizza Dough? Okay. Toothy Flattens The Pizza Dough with a paddle. Igor: Cheese? Okay. Nutty Gets the Cheese. Igor: Tomato? Okay. Cuddles Cuts the Tomato to make Tomato Sauce. 2 Minutes later, the Pizza only needed to be cooked. Igor: lets cook it. Igor puts the Pizza on the Oven. 40 minutes later, the pizza was ready. Disco Bear walks into the Kitchen. Disco Bear: Ooohh...Pizza. Igor: Make more pizzas. to everybody. Marina Arrives. Marina: i can help? Igor: Okay. Marina: Good. Marina Helps Igor and the others to make more 7 pizzas. Igor: 7 packs of Pizza Dough? Okay. Marina and Toothy Flatten each Pizza Dough with a paddle. Igor: 7 Packs of Cheese? okay. Nutty Gets the Packs of Cheese. Igor: Sauce? Okay. Cuddles puts tomato sauce and cheese on the pizzas. Igor: Now the 7 pizzas needs to be cooked. It took 1 hour and 20 minutes to cook all of them on total. Igor: It's Ready. Disco Bear: Nice. Sniffles walks into the kitchen. Sniffles: Berfore We Eat... Tails arrives: Tails: We Wash Hands. Igor: Yeah... Disco Bear was the owner of the Disco Room Igor gave the rights to him and handy built it during the expanison. Igor: There was 8 Pizzas, 1 Pizza for 1 bedroom. and there is 4 people on Each Room, How many people there was? Marina: 32. Igor: 32 People? WOW. My House became a hotel, too. Lumpy, Sniffles, Disco Bear and Handy were the persons of Bedroom 2. Igor: Ehhh... Aryan, Villager, Lifty and Shifty were the persons of Bedroom 3. Igor: Hmmm. Igor Puts one of the pizzas on a box, walks to 4F Bedroom 2. Igor: Pizza Deliver! Lumpy opens the door. Lumpy: Oooh. a pizza? Sniffles: I hope it's a fish pizza, because eating fishes is better to the brain. Igor: i knew you would ask for this, so i put some fish on the pizza. Lumpy grabs the Pizza box and gives igor 20$. Igor: Thanks. Igor walks back to the kitchen. Igor: Okay Everybody! Time to Work! Toothy Walked to the Third Room while carrying a Pizza inside the Box. Aryan: Who's There? Toothy: I have a Pizza to deliver for you. Aryan Grabs the Pizza Box and Gives Toothy 15$. Toothy: Thanks. Toothy walked back to The Kitchen. Igor: Okay! I'm going to do something Outside. Chapter 8: Basement Buliding Igor: Okay Time to Dig! Igor Digs a Hole that is 16x16 large Below the House and builds a Basement on the Hole. Igor: Okay. Igor Also Made A Enterance from the Living Room to the Basement. Igor: Okay. Igor Walked to The Fitness Room, He Saw Disco Bear, he was less fat than berfore. Igor: Disco Bear! I see you Lost Weight! Disco Bear: Okay. Wii Fit Trainer walked into Igor. WFT: Oh. Igor, I find you a Little too fat. Igor: Oh...Okay. at Living Room On the Parking Lot, The Fazbear's Animatronics Arrived on a car and exited the car. Pop: Oh! Hey Freddy Fazbear! Freddy Fazbear: Hello! (W/A: The Animatronics are Humanoid Animals on this Fanfiction, HTF-Style. They are Nice People on the Fanfiction.) Pop: So..why you are there? Bonnie: We Came Here to Live There, Our Pizzaria Is Currently On Repair. Pop: Follow Me. Pop Guides the FNaF Animatronics to 4th Floor. Freddy: Let's Take the 4th Room. Freddy, Bonnie, Foxy, Toy Freddy, Toy Bonnie and Balloon Boy Shared the 4th Male Room while Mangle, Chica and Toy Chica Shared the 3rd Female People Bedroom with Wii Fit Trainer, Flaky and Lammy. 30 minutes later, Igor was Done with the fitness he did with Wii Fit Trainer. Igor: Phew! Finally.. WFT: Now you may Exit. Igor exits the Fitness Room. Igor: Well..Oh My God! The FNaF Animatronics!! Foxy: Okay.. Foxy Looks out of the Window. Foxy: Nice Wiew. Igor: Thanks.. Igor walked to the first female room. Shauna was There. Shauna: Hey. Igor: Hi Shauna... Shauna: We Can have a Private Moment to Each Other? Igor: Sure! To First Male Room Toothy: Ehh...I...What... Petunia: Okay, What...I'm...Gonna...Do... minutes later Igor: Gosh, Forgot Protection. Shauna: That Means That i'm Pregeant. Igor: Gaah! Igor Fainted. On the Next Day, Igor was still clothed. Igor: Shauna's Pregeant? What I have Done! Igor felt sad. Toothy walked next to Igor. Toothy: Well, I also got petunia Pregeant. Igor: Well, it's going to be a beavkunk. (W/A: Beavkunk = Fusion of Beaver&Skunk) Igor: Well. This is The End. Toothy: Yeah, Because i got the news that Gackt and Chef Retardee are on Jail for life. Final Chapter: A Breeze End Months Later Igor and Toothy Checks Time. Igor: Oh God! 9 Months has Passed! Toothy: YEAH!! Pop Rushed Towards Igor. Pop: The Worse of It... So Does Calem. Calem: ...That... Calem and Pop: ...Shauna and Petunia are Suffering on PAIN! Igor and Toothy: WHAAAAAT?! Marina Rushed towards Igor Too. Marina: TO THE MEDIC ROOM! Minutes Later Cut to the Medic Room. Igor: Who's the Doctor? Sniffles: I! Igor and Toothy: They are going to be fine..right? Sniffles: Yeah...We need to Push! Minutes Later Sniffles: Congrats! It's a Female Girl and a Male Beavkunk! What you would like name it? Shauna: Well....Ighauna.. Igor: Yeah, That's Okay! (W/A: You Might Realize this but Ighauna is a name fusion of Igor and Shauna =D) Petunia: And...Pethy. (W/A: The name Pethy is fusion of The Names Petunia and Toothy!) Igor and Toothy Exit the Room while carrying Ighauna and Pethy. Toothy: We are close to the End of the Fanfic, Right? Igor: Yeah. Igor carried Ighauna and walked to the nursery Room, Toothy Did the Same to Pethy. the Newborn Kids were put on the one of the beds. Eventually John, Zelda and some others entered at Nursery Room. John: They are Cute. Zelda: I Agree. WFT: Aww..Cute... Cuddles: That's a cute baby. Giggles: i agree with Cuddles. Igor: Now We End the Fic. THE END (W/A: I hope you Enjoyed the Fanfic! Eyeful Mii is the Sequel that is Coming Soon!) Eyeful Mii (W/A: Serves as a Sequel to Chickery Neat) Chapter 1: Creative Joy 12 Years Ago, Ighauna and Pethy were Born. Ighauna was a Calm-But-Creative Brown-Haired Girl with Tons of Ideas while Pethy was a Male Beavkunk with Purple-ish Blue Fur Maked Sure Everything Was Not a Mess, Or he Would Have to Clean it. Ighauna: Pethy! Pethy: Uh? Ighauna: I think we can make a Castle. Igor, the Hero Mii who Granted Safety to Shauna Walked next to His Son. Igor: Well, You Would Need to get the MC Blocks berfore you can do it. (W/A: MC Blocks = Minecraft Blocks) Igor: Thanks God I have some. Igor Gave Ighauna the "MC Castle Block", "MC Glass Block", MC Door", and "MC Wood Block". Ighauna: Okay, I need to Build It alongside Pethy. 5 Minutes Later, Ighauna was Done Building the King&Queen Room and the Entrance. Cudigles, The Son of Cuddles and Giggles Whose is 10 Years Old and Female Walked Into the Castle that Ighauna Built. Cudigles was a Rabbimunk with Pinkish-Yellow Fur who was Easily Attracted by New Stuff. Cudigles: Nice Place, Ighauna. Ighauna sightly blushed. Ighauna: Thanks. Ighauna Proceeds to build the Rooms to each Kid. It Took 15 Minutes. Then Zelon Runned into the Castle. Zelon was John and Zelda's Child, He was a Male Blonde Boy who Didn't Care for Anything Bad Happening Aside of something bad happening to Him, His Parents or the Whole World. Zelon: Hey! Ighauna: Oh...Hello! Pethy Wondered Why. Pethy: Gosh, I'm going to to Do Something. Ighauna: Do it Soon.. Pethy: Okay. Pethy walked out of the Castle and walked straight to The Mii Hotel, which used to be Igor's House. Toothy: Hey! Are you Okay? Pethy: Yeah, I'm Okay. Cub, Who was Only 1 year Old 12 years ago, is now 13 years Old. Cub: Hey Pethy! Pethy: I Have no Idea why my name sounds so silmar to PETA. Cub: Me Nether! Pethy looked at sky, It was Night time, Pethy Quickly Rushes To Ighauna's Castle. Pethy: Is the Bedrooms Ready Yet? Ighauna: Yes! They Are! Pethy: Okay! Pethy Went on the Bed on His Bedroom and went to sleep. On the Next Day, Zelon was First One of Wake Up. He Read the Note That was Written by the Darklight Trio. It read "Reader, This is the Leader of The Darklight Trio, Igor. Today I was going to walk alongside the Chick of the Team, Shauna. A Unknown Dark Cloud Grabbed Her and Went Away, It could been a Upset Altaria, I Don't Know, If the Lancer, Knuckles could help me to Find the Chick, Shauna." Zelon: What? Zelon Rushed Towards Ighauna's Room. Zelon: Ighauna! Wake Up! Ighauna woke up. Ighauna: Uh? Zelon: a Unknown Dark Cloud Grabbed Shauna and Went Away! Ighauna: Oh No! Not My Mother! Zelon: We Need to Hurry! Ighauna swapped out on her pajamas with her signture Orange Dress and Runned Towards the Dark Cloud Fortress. Igor and His Childhood Best Friend John was trying to find a way to enter It. Igor: Gosh! How we are going to enter it? Knuckles Arrived. Knuckles: Do you need a arm or 2? Igor: 4! Time Traveler Tails, Or TTTails Arrived. TTTails: I will help you. Zelon Pushes Ighauna, For Fun, But She Passes the Wall, Entering the Fortress. Ighauna: What The... Zelon: The Entrance is a Secert! Oh God! Ighauna Was Grabbed and Pinned Aganist a Wall by the CloudMans. Knuckles, TTTails, Zelon Entered In. Zelon: Oh Noes! Ighauna!! Pethy Rushed Towards Zelon. Pethy: If you Mess with Ighauna, You Mess with Me! HYAAH!! Pethy Tried ThunderBomb Aganist the CloudMans, Then the Cloudmans Fade. Ighauna was Set Free, She Blushed. Ighauna: Thanks..Now to Save My Mother! Ighauna, Pethy, Zelon, TTTails and Knuckles Entered Towards the CloudKing's Room, And they See Shauna, Zelda and Petunia On A Cage. Ighauna: Gosh! CloudKing Appears. CloudKing: How you Dare Inflite on my Fortress! BATTLE! CloudKing Tried Cloud Storm! Pethy Was Hit! Pethy Tried RushBomb! CloudKing Was Crictally Hit! Ighauna Tired FlamingRocket! CloudKing Resists the Attack! Zelon Tries Drain! CloudKing's Weakness was Hit! TTTails used Electric RushBomb! CloudKing's Weakness Was Hit! CloudKing was Defeated. END OF BATTLE The Cage Fades, And Shauna, Zelda and Petunia land safely on the Ground. The Kids, TTTails, Knuckles, Shauna, Zelda and Petunia exit the Cloud Fortess. The Kids go ahead of their Castle, They Decide to turn it into a Hotel to the Young People Live. Chapter 2: Cold Out Cudigles woke up. Cudigles: Yawn..... Cudigles opened a window and she realized it was getting colder. Cudigles: Buhh....It's Cold... Ighauna walked into Cudigles' Room. Ighauna: Hey. Cudigles: Hello. Cudigles was one of Ighauna's Best Friends, She Had No Problems However. Balloon Boy, or BB For Short, Arrived at Castle. He was the Boy who scared evil people. BB: Hey Everybody! What's Going On? Balloon Boy Giggled. The Kids Walked into the Mii Hotel. Meanwhile on the Mii Hotel... Flippy: This PTSD is ruining my Life! I need to get rid of it! Sniffles: i think you need threapy. Sniffles Guides Flippy into the Threapy Room. Sniffles: Now... Breath Deep.. Flippy Breathed Deep. However, Flippy is Reminded of War, but berfore PTSD Took Over Him, He Deeply Breathed Again, He returned To Normal Again, Nullifying Flippy's PTSD. Flippy: Thanks Sniffles! I don't have PTSD Anymore! YAY! Flippy walked out the Threapy Room. Petunia was next to Pethly. Petunia: I need to stop being a Neat Freak, Or i might end up killing myself again! Pethly: I Agree. Ighauna: Hey Guys i have-- Ighauna tripped, Dropping her Orange Juice on the Floor. Petunia Started to Deeply Breath, 15 secounds later, Petunia calmed down. Petunia: Ignore It, On some minutes, it will dry. Igor: I don't think it will happen. Igor picked a Cloth and rubbed it towards the little orange juice puddle that Ighauna Accidentally Made, Cleaning the Floor. Igor: Phew. Petunia: Odd, I didn't React very hard. Pethly: You might be being cured of Your OCD, Mommy! Igor: Oh Well. a Brief Shaking Happens. The Kids and some others Go Outside. CloudKing Appeared. CloudKing: You have Tought you have stopped me? THINK AGAIN! CloudKing Grabbed Shauna. Ighauna: No! Ighauna picked up her slingshot and shot a Electric Rock on CloudKing, Dropping Shauna on the process. However, Shauna was Mildly Injuried from the Fall. Shauna: ARGH!!!! Igor: Shauna! Are you Okay? It Turns Out that Shauna broke her Left Leg. Igor, Ighauna and Toothy Carry her into the Medic Room. Sniffles Walks into the Medic Room. Chapter 3: A Matter of a Limb Igor: Shauna Broke Her Left Leg! 3 Minutes Later, Sniffles Bandaged Shauna's Left Leg and gave her a cane. Shauna: Thanks God. Shauna walked out of the Medic Room with the help of her cane. She had to have the cane for a whole Week. It was Only December 12. Igor was Very Worried about Shauna. Ighauna walked to Her and Pethly's Room. Ighauna: Well. I'm Bored. Toy Bonnie Walked Next to Ighauna. Toy Bonnie: Knock Knock! Ighauna: Who's There? Toy Bonnie: Bonnie! Ighauna: Bonnie Who? Toy Bonnie: Toy Bonnie! Ighauna: Oh! Ighauna Laughed a Bit. Ighauna: that's a bit Funny. Ighauna has a Idea, She Walked to the Living Room. Ighauna: I know! There should be a restruant next to the Hotel! This Called All Animatronics' Annetion. Freddy: How About My Pizzaria? Ighauna: Okay! Ighauna Walked To Handy's Office. Ighauna: Handy! Freddy told me to build his pizzaria! Handy had Bandaged Hands, but his hands were fine. Handy: Okay! Handy Runned Outside and Began Building Freddy Fazbear's Pizzaria with the Help of the FNaF Animatronics. 1 Hour later, the Pizzaria was finished. Freddy: YAY! Mike and Jeremy Parked their Car on the Car Lot and saw the pizzaria. Mike: I'm not just a night guard of Freddy Fazbear's Pizzaria, But i'm a medic Too! (W/A: Mike being a medic too is from a fic i made on 2013, berfore even FNAF existed!) Igor: Yeah, I know that, i read a fanfic called "Are Killers That Bad?" I wrote it when i had a crush on Princess Zelda, I'm planning to write a remake of it while i have a Crush on Shauna. Foxy: Yeah. Igor: So Yeah, I don't know what to do. Zelda Screams. John: What the Hell was That? Igor: Better check your and Zelda's room. John walked to his and Zelda's room, He Realizes Zelda broke her leg too. John: What? You broke your leg too? Zelda: Sadly Yes. Sniffles: III U III U III U! Sniffles Runned towards zelda while mimicking a Ambluance, while holding a bandage too. John: Sniffles! Sniffles: Be Careful.. Sniffles spoke while taking off the Stocking and Shoe from Zelda's Left Leg and Bandaging the Leg. Zelda: Thanks.. Sniffles also gave Zelda a Cane. Zelda slowly tried to stand up with the help of the cane, And she slowly walked to the Living Room, with the Help of the Cane. (W/A: D'uh!) Igor: Zelda Broke her Leg Too? John walked towards Igor. John: Yeah.. Chapter 4: CurePhobia (W/A: The Chapter's Episode is a Pun of "Cure" and "Phobia", Due to flaky's phobias) Igor: Uhhh... Guys.. Toothy, Flippy and Cuddles: Yes? Igor: Flaky has a lot of Phobias, These Include Ornithophobia, Achluhophobia, Necrophobia, Amaxophobia, Aerophobia, Acrophobia, Musophobia, Costerphobia, Hydrophobia and Selachphobia. Flippy: Or she Has Panophobia! Igor: What's Panophobia? Flippy: Fear of Everything! Igor: Worse, Flaky is Horribly Shy! Flaky: I will go the T-Threapy Room.. Flaky Walked to the Threapy Room. Sniffles: Why you are here? Flaky: i need to stop being a coward and having too much phobias. Flaky sits on a chair. Sniffles: Why you are scared of Birds? Flaky: One Attacked Me when i was a Little Baby. Sniffles: Probably The Bird was upset about another red animal but attacked you. Flaky: Oh... Flaky wasn't scared of Birds Anymore. (W/A: Ornithophobia Gone!) Flaky: There's the Darkness Too, I was scared on that Time because i was thinking Flippy would Flip Out and Kill me. Sniffles: Don't Worry, I Cured Flippy from the PTSD. Flaky: Okay.. Flaky wasn't scared of Flippy anymore. Flaky: I'm really scared of dead things. Sniffles: It's Because of Necrophobia, Normally people get scared by Dead Things, but people with Necrophobia are always scared by Dead Things. Flaky: Ahh...i'm less scared of Dead things now.. Meanwhile at Living Room... Pethy: Ya Know Ighauna, Have You Seen Cudigles Somewhere? Ighauna: She went to the vent to help flaky lose her Hydrophobia.. Meanwhile at Threapy Room... Flaky: There's Acrophobia and Aerophobia.. Sniffles: Listen, It's Normal to people be scared of a high height.. Flaky: Okay... Flaky was not scared of the Height and Flying anymore. Flaky: I'm scared of Roller Coasters... Sniffles: Almost Everybody has Coasterphobia at first too, It's normal trough. Flaky: Okay... Sniffles: there's hydrophobia. Flaky: i have that phobia and it's akward to have it... Sniffles: I agree, maybe.. Cudigles crawled trough the vent, disattached a wall of the vent, and threw a bucket of cold water on Flaky. Flaky: A little too cold. Cudigles puts back the Vent wall and slowly crawls towards the Living Room. Flaky: Selachophobia is normal too? Sniffles: Only if you are shy and easily scared. Flaky: well, this Threapy is helping me to outcome my fears and be less shy... Flaky Laughed. Flaky: Guess i'm Fine. Sniffles: now you may exit the room. Flaky exited the Threapy Room.. Flaky: Guys! Guess What! I'm not Shy Anymore! and i've outcomed my Fears! Chapter 5: Just a Breeze Ighauna: Okay. Pethy: Cool! Zelon: K. Ighauna: I'd Better check what's going on Fazbear's Pizzaria. Ighauna rushed towards the Freddy Fazbear's Pizzaria, She Saw Mike at Office. Mike: Oh Geez, Not Another Kid Animatronic. Jeremy: It will turn off our Flashlight just Like Balloon Boy? Balloon Boy: Hello? We are only aggersive when Angry. Jeremy: Can you tell Ighauna to Stop Staring at us? it's scaring me. Balloon Boy: Okay. Ighauna: Oh....Heeeeyyy! Balloon Boy: Hello? Please stop staring at camera.. Ighauna: Why? Balloon Boy: You are Scaring The Guards, Also they think you are a Animatronic Too. Ighauna: But i'm not a Animatronic! Ighauna Walked to the Kitchen, She Saw Chica. Ighauna: Pizza? Chica: PIZZAAAAA! (W/A: How to make FNAF Not Scary) Ighauna: See Ya Later Chica! Chica: Bye. Ighauna had 40$, She sitted on a chair on the dining Room. Freddy: How i can help you, Ighauna? Ighauna: How much a Small Cheese Pizza and Coke Cost toughter? Freddy: 20$, But you can order a Chocolate Ice Cream for 20$. Meanwhile at Mii Hotel... Igor: So-Selfminded, Whatever i am doing, This fanfiction was for Devlopment hell, Presumbly for 6 Months, and i have a crush on MC Adore now. Toothy: THE 4TH WALL! YOU BROKE IT! Igor: Oops! Toothy: How we're Mean't to do now? Igor: I don't know Toothy. Toothy: See Ya. Igor: See ya too. Igor and Toothy walked away. Shauna: I'm totally unsure guys, will this end? Igor: Not yet. Petunia: Yep. Pethy walked towards Petunia. Pethy: I suppose so. Igor: Are you Sure? 15 minutes later, Ighauna finished eating the pizza and the ice cream. she walked towards the Hotel to see her father, Igor. Igor: Hi Ighauna, Are you feelin' Good? Ighauna: Yep. Final Chapter: Ending of a Notable Fanfiction. (W/A: When I feel it, I may make another Sequel, but it's unlikely.) Ighauna was Worried about it. Slowly, a New Person to be Igor's New Girlfriend slowly walked towards the Mii Hotel, It was MC Adore. MC Adore: Did Igor make this? Igor Looked at MC Adore, He was Suprised by Such Beauty MC Adore Had. (W/A: No Doge Jokes Please) Igor: Uh, Who are you? MC Adore Giggled. MC Adore: Silly, I'm MC Adore! Igor: I'm Igor. Shauna runned toward the two. Shauna: I think it's been a nice time being Igor's Girlfriend, but as you know, He needs to swap to a new girlfriend every year. Igor: MC Adore...I think we should go to a date. MC Adore: Okay...? The two went to a date. Ighauna: ...My Father...He's...Dating...MC Adore......Arghhh! Ighauna fell hard to the ground, Soon Sniffles Came Over to Check Ighauna. Sniffles: What Happened? Pethy: Ighauna presumly Fainted. Sniffles checked the heartbeats of Ighauna, There were None. Sniffles: Bad News Guys... Pethy: Uh? Zelon and Cudigles walked towards Pethy, Sniffles and Ighauna. Zelon: What's the Matter? Cudigles: Yeah! Sniffles: Ighauna's....Dead. The Other Three Kids were Shocked about the News. Zelon and Pethy: B-But Why? Sniffles: She Had a Heart Attack, A Major One. Zelon: This can't be! Zelon Started to Cry. So Does Pethy and Cudigles. Zelon: She was a nice Girl, Why she had to die? She was my Best Friend! Pethy: Same Here! If it weren't for Igor starting to date MC Adore, We would be Fine. 5 minutes Later, Igor and MC Adore Returned to the Hotel, just to see Ighauna laying on the ground, Dead. Igor: What Happened There? Sniffles: I have Bad News. Ighauna is Dead. Igor: WHAT? NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!! Igor began to Cry. MC Adore: Igor told me if his Daughter Died, He would Cry. Igor: We Have no choice but Do a Funderal to Ighauna. Igor slowly Picked up Ighauna's Lifeless Body, Went outside and dug a hole, and put the Body on the Hole. He soon Covers the Hole. It Began to Rain, The Others Began to walk toward Igor, All knowing the Bad News and with Sad Faces. Igor: Ighauna, you were my Child that bringed hope to us, I liked you. I, Shauna, and your Friends are Crying Right Now, Goodbye, Ighauna. Igor began to cry Again. Shauna also began to cry. Shauna: She was my First Child! Why she had to pass away?! MC Adore was also Sad. MC Adore: I feel Sorry for you Igor. Pethy: Ighauna also helped me to Stop Mommy's OCD! (W/A: Pethy's Mommy is Petunia.) Igor: Farawell, Ighauna. Sniffles Put a Thumbstone, Which Read "Here Lies Ighauna, Daughter of Igor and Shauna. Passed away due to a Major Heart Attack." Soon, Everybody returned to the hotel. Ighauna Saw Everything on Heaven, She was a Angel Now. Ighauna: I will miss you, Dad. (W/A: I don't know guys, But why i did choose a sad ending? I don't understand, i didn't want to do so or End a Fanfiction with a Sad Ending, I also having Feels :cries: ) Cut back to the Hotel. Igor: Well, This will end. Toothy: We Enjoyed It Guys, It's been a nice time. Igor: Yep! Toothy: Hey, What's That on MC Adore's Hand? MC Adore: A Ticket to Adoption. Igor: I got a idea, Let's Adopt a New Kid. Igor and MC Adore slowly walked towards the Adoption Center, They Saw a 13-Years Old Girl on a Green-Pink Dress, She had no Name. Igor: Let's Adopt that girl! MC Adore: Okay! MC Adore Hands over the Ticket to the Worker. They Take the Girl Home. Igor: What name i should give to the girl? MC Adore: How About Julie? Igor: Julie is a good name, good idea, MC Adore! Julie: ...Hi... Igor: Is Julie Shy? MC Adore: I guess. The There walked to the Mii Hotel. Igor: I adopted A New girl, She's named Julie. Julie: Hi Guys. Pethy: i hope you can be a good replacement to Ighauna. Julie: Who's Ighauna? Pethy: The Girl who just passed away. I'm Pethy. Julie: I'm Julie. Julie hugged Pethy. Igor: Ahaha! Now it's a Good Ending! See ya, Folks! MC Adore: Yep, Pretty Much. Toothy: I suppose so. (W/A: The End! For Now i have no Plans for writing sequels or something. See Ya! :D )